


Uroboro

by raxilia_running



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gore, Misgendering, Reincarnation, Serial Killers, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, noir
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Forse era colpa dell’atmosfera umida e fumosa di quel pub, dell’illuminazione insufficiente che rendeva indefiniti i contorni delle cose o forse di quel vino di Malvasia che stava consumando con lenta voracità da una buona mezz’ora, eppure la sensazione di dejà-vu non accennava ad abbandonarlo.Un incontro casuale all'interno di un pub fumoso, l'apparizione di un irriverente sconosciuto e certi ricordi che sembrano ritornare a galla, ripescati da chissà dove, porteranno Sebastian a farsi delle domande, capaci persino di risollevarlo dalla noia delle sue giornate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche premessa: questa fanfic ha partecipato, arrivando seconda, al contest indetto da Signorino l'Aprile scorso sul forum di EFP, intitolato "[L'Ottocento stringe la mano al Ventunesimo Secolo: Kuroshitsuji incontra i Son of Rust](freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=9175532)". Scopo del contest era partire da una canzone del gruppo e scrivere una fanfic su questo manga. Io ho utilizzato "The Highest Cost" dei Son of Rust, appunto, canzone che ritrovate all'interno della fanfic riproposta in grassetto e allineata a destra, anche se ho invertito l'ordine delle rime.  
> Come giustamente mi fece notare allora Signorino, lo stile della fanfic risultava alquanto pesante e c'erano fin troppe ripetizioni. Dopo un'attenta ri-betatura da parte mia e di Nyah, ho deciso di ripubblicarla.  
> Alcune notazioni storiche prima di cominciare: questa AU è ambientata nella Londra moderna. Sebastian vive a Colindale e lavora nella sezione della "British Library" che si trova in quel distretto londinese, l'emeroteca, ovverossia un luogo dove si raccolgono e conservano tutti i giornali.  
> A un certo punto della storia si fa riferimento agli attentati dell'IRA, di cui potete trovare le notizie sulla Wikipedia, svoltisi durante il primo dopoguerra in Irlanda ai danni delle forze britanniche.  
> Nel manga Ciel e sua madre sono asmatici e forse potrete rintracciare la presenza di questo personaggio a un certo punto della storia...

«Noi ci siamo già visti da qualche parte, non è vero?».

No. Non era la solita frase detta per tentare un approccio, nel modo più usurato e banale possibile. O forse _non solo_.

Visto il soggetto che gli aveva rivolto quelle parole – quella _strana persona_ –, visti i suoi modi esageratamente calcati, il suo abbigliamento appariscente e la maniera in cui si era sporta verso di lui, Sebastian Michaelis non fece alcuno sforzo nel credere di essere oggetto di un fin troppo sfacciato tentativo di abbordaggio.

Nonostante quella consapevolezza, aveva l’impressione che _ci fosse qualcosa di più_ dietro quelle parole all’apparenza tanto scontate.

Perché, altrimenti, come poteva spiegare quella sensazione di aver già visto quella persona nonostante non l’avesse mai incontrata prima in vita sua?

_**«One look, your way** _   
_**It’s starting again** _   
_**And you can’t deny it** _   
_**Or try to hide it»** _

Si era seduta senza neanche chiedere il permesso. Permesso che Sebastian non avrebbe avuto alcuna intenzione di concedere, in ogni caso.

Si era sporta verso di lui, un bicchiere di vino rosso e scuro in mano, ignorando volutamente ogni regola di rispetto delle distanze interpersonali nonché il buon gusto, a giudicare dagli abiti appariscenti e di un rosso fin troppo sfacciato che indossava.

«Non ho mai avuto il… Dispiacere di fare una simile conoscenza» replicò con voce neutra Sebastian, fissando il calice che stringeva fra le lunghe dita pallide senza troppa attenzione.

Chiunque si sarebbe ritratto di fronte a un atteggiamento tanto poco incline a concedere anche solo un briciolo di confidenza. Chiunque ma non la strana persona che indugiava con tanto compiacimento a pochi centimetri dalla sua spalla, fissandolo con la stessa intensità di una serpe affamata.

«Ma che cattivo!» cinguettò la sua interlocutrice, per nulla colpita da quei modi distaccati. «E io che volevo solo fare conoscenza! Con quel faccino così interessante, non puoi certo aspettarti di passare inosservato! E poi, sai, in fondo io sono solo una ragazza curiosa…».

«Non l’avrei mai detto». Sebastian spostò appena lo sguardo dal contenuto del suo bicchiere al sorriso, molto poco innocente, del suo interlocutore.

«Che sono curiosa?» replicò l’altra in un ostentato battito di ciglia, appoggiando il calice di vino sulla superficie liscia e lucida del bancone.

«Che sei una ragazza».

La ragazza rivolse per la prima volta uno sguardo _quasi interessato_ al suo vicino, mentre un ghigno sardonico faceva capolino sulle sue labbra piene.

«Oh, che crudeltà! Potrei quasi offendermi, se continui così!» esclamò la strana persona con un tono di voce decisamente più stridulo, mentre fingeva un atteggiamento imbronciato nonostante quelle parole la avessero sfiorata soltanto superficialmente.

Mentre Sebastian osservava quella chioma di capelli curati e innaturalmente rossi che ricadevano su un paio di esili spalle, provò nuovamente quella labile sensazione di _già visto_ che lo stava assalendo ad ogni mossa e ad ogni nuova occhiata dell’altra.

Forse era colpa dell’atmosfera umida e fumosa di quel pub, dell’illuminazione insufficiente che rendeva indefiniti i contorni delle cose o forse di quel vino di Malvasia che stava consumando con lenta voracità da una buona mezz’ora, eppure la sensazione di dejà-vu non accennava ad abbandonarlo.

**_«M_ _oves in, she touches your arm_ **   
**_A_ _nd it’s too late for logic_ **   
**_T_ _oo late to stop it»_ **

«Ehi, grand’uomo, riporta l’attenzione qui sulla Terra, non sta bene perdersi nei propri pensieri mentre una signorina ti parla. Rischi di farla sentire trascurata e questo… non… è… un comportamento… da gentiluomini» si divertì a cadenzare, assumendo un tono professorale e lasciando scivolare due dita sul braccio dell’altro, fino a raggiungergli il mento.

Sebastian si ritrasse appena e gli rivolse un altro sguardo glaciale, senza tuttavia accennare ad aprir bocca, né per scacciarla né per rispondere alle sue provocazioni.

«No! Non ci siamo per niente! Dovrò proprio insegnarti un po’ di buona educazione» protestò la ragazza dai capelli rossi, afferrandogli il colletto della camicia fra le due dita.

«Prima di tutto, le persone educate si presentano, con nome e cognome».

La sua voce divenne notevolmente più insinuante mentre si sporgeva verso il volto di Sebastian, rendendo la loro vicinanza a dir poco imbarazzante.

«Il mio nome è Sutcliffe. Grell Sutcliffe. Ma tu puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Grell».

Sebastian inarcò un sopracciglio, dando ad intendere che non aveva alcuna intenzione di chiamarla con alcun nome ma Grell continuò imperterrita nella sua spiegazione.

«Non ti preoccupare, signor Bocca-Chiusa, non c’è bisogno che tu mi dica il tuo nome. Mi impegnerò a cercarlo, _tutta da sola_ , ricorrendo anche al più sporco dei trucchi di mia conoscenza».

Il sorrisetto che si dipinse su quelle labbra sottili, scoprendo una fila di denti bianchi come perle e dall’aria pericolosamente affilata era carico di promesse tutt’altro che innocenti. Era decisamente inquietante, come inquietante sembrava essere ogni gesto e ogni parola che riguardasse Grell.

Sebastian non si lasciò mettere in allarme da quel particolare. Non era il tipo che rifuggisse le cose inquietanti. E poi non poteva privarsi del sottile piacere di smentire quel sorriso tanto sicuro di sé.

«Ti risparmio questo _ingrato compito_ » replicò con un tono ironico che dimostrava tutt’altro che preoccupazione. «Signor Grell Sutcliffe».

Ignorò la piccata e squittente puntualizzazione del ragazzo a proposito del fatto di chiamarlo “signorina” e proseguì nel suo pacato discorso, rigirando il poco vino rimasto sul fondo del calice.

«Il mio nome è Sebastian Michaelis» concluse con tono particolarmente compiaciuto, prima di sorseggiare le poche gocce di liquido chiaro contenute nel bicchiere.

Non aveva offerto alcuna sponda per lasciar proseguire il discorso che aveva tenuto a imbastire contro la sua volontà ma Grell Sutcliffe era Grell Sutcliffe: non si lasciava scoraggiare da un semplice atteggiamento scostante e quando trovava qualcosa di abbastanza interessante da stuzzicare i suoi sensi, si poteva star certi che avrebbe piantato un capriccio colossale finché non fosse riuscita ad ottenere l’oggetto dei suoi desideri.

E osservando Sebastian sorseggiare elegantemente la sua bevanda, guardando quelle labbra piene che con tanto compiacimento accarezzavano l’orlo del bicchiere, si convinse ancora di più di aver fatto la scelta giusta, decidendo di perseguitare proprio quel ragazzo dall’aria tanto compita e altezzosa.

«Bevi quella roba?» esclamò all’improvviso indicando la bottiglia di vino bianco ancora piena per metà poggiata sul bancone, a poca distanza dal gomito di Sebastian.

«Sì» fu la laconica risposta. «Mi piace».

«Ah, non ci siamo per niente!». Grell scosse la testa e si portò una mano alla tempia, con un gesto teatrale ed eccessivamente calcato. «Un così bel ragazzo che ha così poco buon gusto. Vino… _Bianco_ , che banalità».

Pronunciò il colore di quella bevanda come se fosse stata una bestemmia, una sottile smorfia di disgusto che gli distorceva le labbra.

«Il bianco è un colore così… Scontato. Non si addice a una bevanda alcolica, la rende meno pericolosa, meno… Peccaminosa. Non c’è niente di più innocuo di quell’acqua sporca».

«Non ho l’abitudine di scegliere il vino in base al suo colore» rispose Sebastian con tono svogliato, dimostrando il suo disinteresse per un argomento tanto futile.

«E solitamente sono i sapori strani ad attrarmi, non le sfumature vistose che celano un’assoluta… Mancanza di contenuto».

Lo sguardo che rivolse allo spolverino, di un rosso sgargiante, abbandonato sulle spalle di Grell era di un’ironia abbastanza feroce ma il suo interlocutore non colse o decise di _non cogliere_ quell’allusione maliziosa a proposito di una propria mancanza.

Protestò, anzi, vivacemente, per quell’affermazione a suo dire stolta e rozza.

«Assurdo! Il sapore _non fa scena_! Per cosa metti su quell’aria tanto misteriosa, se poi agiti un bicchiere che sembra pieno d’acqua? Perdi tutto il tuo charme, _tesoro caro_ » esclamò, calcando quell’appellativo con voce particolarmente stridula, soltanto per godersi l’espressione di assoluto disprezzo che arricciò le labbra di Sebastian a sentirsi chiamare a quel modo.

«E poi, cosa c’è di più allettante che reggere un calice di Bordeaux fra le mani? Un colore così corposo, così vivo, così luccicante. A guardarlo meglio, non sembra neanche più vino…».

Sebastian la fissò nuovamente, mentre il primo sguardo interrogativo della serata gli illuminava, seppure fiocamente, le iridi rosse.

«E a cosa dovrebbe assomigliare?» si decise a chiedere, curioso di conoscere l’assurda risposta che quel paio di labbra sottili avrebbe pronunciato.

Grell inclinò appena la testa, appoggiandola alla spalla sinistra e rivolgendogli uno sguardo obliquo, come se avesse chiesto la più enorme ovvietà sulla faccia della Terra.

«Al sangue, sciocchino!» sorrise con una smorfia per nulla rassicurante, prima di sporgersi nuovamente e continuare nella sua spiegazione.

«Cosa c’è di più bello del sangue, dopotutto? Così caldo, così vivo, così purpureo! E il rosso… Il rosso è l’unico colore in grado di restituirti quella sensazione tremendamente piacevole e così _appiccicosa_ , proprio lì sulla punta delle dita, di vita vissuta che ti si attacca addosso e ti _sporca_. È ironico che un colore tanto bello possa macchiarti in maniera tanto definitiva ma è insito nel suo fascino. Pensaci: cosa c’è di più eccitante della visione di un assassino ricoperto di sangue dalla testa ai piedi? Anche il più squallido dei buzzurri diventa una creatura dalla bellezza angelica e quasi sublime, non trovi?».

Sebastian la fissò, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, ascoltando quelle parole come se provenissero dalla sua memoria più che dalla persona di fronte a lui. Aprì la bocca, sempre con quella medesima sensazione di dejà-vu incollata alle labbra, ripetendo una frase che gli pareva di aver già detto, quando e dove non lo sapeva.

«Io trovo soltanto che sia un modo artisticamente macabro di giustificare efferati omicidi».

Sorseggiò ostinatamente il suo bicchiere di vino bianco mentre cercava di scacciare l’assurda sensazione che continuava a perseguitarlo. In un passato indefinito e indefinitamente lontano lui aveva già avuto quella medesima conversazione con quella medesima persona in quel medesimo posto.

«E la cosa ti inquieta?» lo incalzò Grell, aspettandosi da lui la stessa risposta scandalizzata che tante altre persone gli avevano già dato.

«Tutt’altro… Lo trovo un ragionamento insolitamente interessante, per essere stato pronunciato da una persona come te».

L’immancabile punta di sarcasmo fu inevitabile: Sebastian non faceva complimenti a nessuno, men che meno avrebbe dato a quella tipa dai capelli rossi la soddisfazione di sentirsi definire “interessante”.

Ma Grell era maestra nell’arte di estrapolare dai gesti e dalle parole degli altri solo ciò che le interessava.

«Interessante, eh? Ma non ti basterà un piccolo complimento per guadagnarti tutto il mio immenso affetto. Dovrai impegnarti di più, _parecchio di più_ » aggiunse, sfiorandogli la punta del naso con l’indice in una mossa decisamente vezzosa.

«Sono un uomo svogliato, non mi piace impegnarmi troppo, non rientra nella mia etica di vita» fu la replica piccata che ostentava una studiata indifferenza per ogni genere di provocazione.

Eppure, il ghigno compiaciuto sul viso di Grell non accennò affatto a spegnersi, mentre seguitava a rispondere alle osservazioni ironiche di Sebastian. Più la loro conversazione proseguiva, più si compiaceva di aver trovato quella certa, particolare persona che riusciva a tenere il suo interesse abbastanza vivo da evitargli di ricadere nella noia. Qualcuno che non si scandalizzava soltanto per qualche frase truculenta pronunciata con la giusta intonazione.

Più il tempo passava e più entrambi si sentivano vittime di una situazione paradossale: come attori che recitassero un copione prestabilito, stavano cercando di rivivere una situazione che non poteva in alcun modo essere replicata.

Eppure loro continuavano ad agire, sotto la spinta di un riflesso condizionato, mentre barlumi di un qualcosa che non avrebbero dovuto ricordare continuavano a passare davanti ai loro occhi.

Memorie… Memorie sfilacciate di un passato che non sarebbe più tornato…

**_«S_ _o keep repeating history_ **   
**_A_ _nd face it_ **   
**_I_ _t’s always the same_ **   
**_A_ _nd never good enough to be_ **   
**_T_ _he way it was in your memory»_ **

Era soltanto una tiepida serata di metà Maggio quella in cui Sebastian Michaelis stava rincasando dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro.

I ricordi dello strano incontro di pochi giorni prima tardavano a sbiadire, per quanto, con la sua consueta indifferenza verso il mondo che lo circondava, non aveva faticato a ricacciare il tutto in un angolo nascosto della sua mente per tornare a concentrarsi sui propri compiti quotidiani.

Troppo immerso nelle proprie elucubrazioni, quando impugnò la chiave di casa neanche si accorse della sconosciuta che lo osservava, riparata dalla penombra del pianerottolo.

Avvertì la presenza di qualcuno che lo fissava con una certa attenzione soltanto quando sollevò lo sguardo, cogliendo con la coda dell’occhio il baluginare di una massa spaventosamente rossa e brillante.

«Allora, nessuno ti ha insegnato a salutare le belle ragazze quando le incontri, _Sebastian caro_?».

Il distacco di Grell dal muro, cui era rimasta appoggiata fino a quel momento, fu accompagnato dal chiaro tintinnare di alcuni sonaglini d’argento legati a uno dei suoi braccialetti.

Sebastian lasciò che quel suono si spegnesse, prima di sollevare un sopracciglio e rivolgergli uno sguardo pieno di scetticismo, avvertibilissimo persino dietro lo specchio degli enormi occhiali da sole che indossava.

«Lo farei se ne vedessi una» concluse con voce pacata, godendosi l’espressione di stizza che compariva sul volto dell’altra.

Era deliziosamente divertente osservarla reagire in maniera tanto esagerata alle sue sarcastiche puntualizzazioni e doveva ammettere di provare un certo sadico piacere nel continuare a provocarla, nonostante tutto il baccano che produceva fosse davvero insopportabile.

Non poteva neanche negare che quella tipa lo avesse alquanto sorpreso con la sua apparizione inaspettata. Non si era preso certo la briga di dirgli dove abitasse o quale lavoro facesse e aveva dell’incredibile la rapidità con cui era riuscita a risalire alla sua abitazione in quei pochi giorni.

In realtà gli aveva fatto un favore: non era abitudine di Sebastian ricercare la compagnia degli altri, neanche quando questi altri lo colpissero in maniera particolare, come la tizia dai lunghi capelli rossi in piedi di fronte a lui.

Il fatto che fosse stata lei a trovarlo lo sollevava dal noioso impiccio di ricercare ancora la sua rumorosa presenza. Poche cose, in fondo, lo attiravano al punto da richiedere in lui anche soltanto il minimo sforzo per inseguirle.

In un’altra situazione si sarebbe limitato a un’indifferente freddezza nei confronti di quella donna tanto colorata e chiassosa; eppure non poteva dire che quei discorsi sanguinari e volontariamente provocatori non lo avessero colpito.

E poi, c’era sempre quell’indefinibile sensazione di dejà-vu che continuava a ossessionarlo. Perché a ogni frase di Grell si convinceva di averla già incontrato in precedenza, pur non avendolo mai vista prima in vita sua?

Reincarnazioni, metempsicosi e altre belle teorie fantasiose di quel genere non facevano troppa presa sulla sua indole scettica ma sarebbe stato interessante scoprire fino a che punto il positivismo moderno si sarebbe spinto, prima di ammettere che qualcosa d’inspiegato esisteva ancora.

«Lasciamo perdere, soltanto un cieco potrebbe non comprendere il mio inarrestabile fascino» lo liquidò Grell, sventolando la mano come per scacciare una mosca invisibile. «O un albino, in questo caso».

Il suo sorriso si allargò, scoprendo una fila di denti affilati di fronte all’espressione perplessa di Sebastian.

«Andiamo, Sebastian caro, credevi che non l’avessi capito che quegli occhi rossi non ce li hai per bellezza? Va bene che oggi le lentine fanno miracoli ma nel tuo caso è palese che quello sia proprio il colore dei tuoi occhi. E sbaglio, o quel bel paio di occhialoni che porti evitano alla luce diretta di infastidirti? Cosa sono, Ray-Ban?».

Grell si sporse e cercò di indovinare la marca degli occhiali osservandone la montatura, sotto lo sguardo di Sebastian, fattosi improvvisamente più guardingo: quella ragazza doveva essere molto meno stupida di quanto non sembrasse, anche se non capiva fino a che punto il suo comportamento esagerato fosse una recita e fino a che punto rispecchiasse la sua vera indole.

In realtà non era la prima persona che Grell Sutcliffe lasciasse di stucco: il suo comportamento altalenante, a tratti schizofrenico, la faceva assomigliare soltanto a una frivoa, un folle piena di sé, un essere compiaciuto al punto da vivere soltanto per sé, dimentico degli altri e della realtà vera e cruda che lo circondava.

Una bambina sciocca e troppo cresciuta, ecco come la inquadrava chiunque al primo sguardo. Lo stesso Sebastian la aveva ritenuta né più né meno che una schizzata che, più per un caso che per proprio merito, riusciva a infilare nei suoi discorsi irriverenti qualche sprazzo di lucida follia.

Stava cominciando a ricredersi di fronte a quell’improvviso cambiamento di tono e di atteggiamento, schizzato ed esagerato esattamente come prima ma molto meno _innocuo_.

Era forse innocua una persona che svolgeva ricerche su di te scoprendo dove abitavi, senza che tu gli avessi offerto più che il tuo nome come sponda, per di più involontaria, per indagare sul tuo conto? Era forse innocua una persona che prendeva a osservarti per individuare i tuoi difetti fisici e parlarne con tanto compiacimento, come se fossero divertenti?

«Vogue…» replicò Sebastian con una smorfia scostante, sfiorandosi la montatura nera degli occhiali. «E non sapevo che di mestiere facessi l’oculista, anche se io non ci terrei a farmi controllare neanche un dito da te».

«Oh, ma cosa stai dicendo! Io, medico? Per carità, non sono una pervertita, non mi piace toccare le _cose malate_ » lo rimbeccò Grell con tono nauseato, avvicinandosi ulteriormente a lui. «Sono soltanto una normale impiegata che si limita a registrare i fatti della vita delle persone. Né più, né meno».

Accennò un grazioso inchino, quasi avesse appena confessato di essere l’autrice di un’opera d’arte di fama internazionale. Peccato che il sopracciglio nuovamente inarcato di Sebastian esprimesse tutto il suo scettico sarcasmo.

«Un'impiegata con licenza di spiare negli affari privati degli onesti cittadini?» notò, appoggiando negligentemente una spalla alla porta di casa e apprestandosi ad ascoltare l’ennesima assurda giustificazione della sua interlocutrice.

«Oh, non la mettere così! Se William ti sentisse, mi sgriderebbe duramente, quel ragazzaccio! E dire che la mia è pura e semplice curiosità!» sorrise Grell con fare sornione, sporgendosi verso il viso di Sebastian e puntando un dito contro il suo naso.

«E poi, Sebastian caro, tu sei tutto fuorché un onesto cittadino. E non alludo soltanto a quel visino demoniaco che ha ben poco del grigio impiegato di provincia».

Lasciò scendere l’indice sulla spalla dell’altro che, a braccia conserte, ascoltava le sue parole senza dare il minimo cenno di voler rispondere a quelle _infamanti accuse_.

«C’è un pacco di multe inevase a carico della tua bella Jaguar XKR nera, signor Passo-Sempre-Con-Il-Rosso».

«Umpf! Suppongo che questi tempi moderni non lascino spazio per inutili soste». L’indice di Grell vagava sulla sua spalla, disegnando invisibili cerchi sul tessuto della sua giacca. «E poi non ho mai avuto particolare simpatia per il colore rosso».

Il ghigno che a quelle parole comparve sul volto dell’altra era a dir poco agghiacciante, né il ragazzo si preoccupò di dissimulare il suo disappunto in alcun modo.

«Molto, molto male, Sebastian caro. Mi costringi a farti cambiare idea, se continui di questo passo» disse, picchiettando l’indice sulla sua spalla.

«Ma davvero?».

La voce di Sebastian assunse una nota particolarmente sorniona mentre allungava una mano, afferrando fra le punte delle dita una lunga ciocca di capelli rossi ed esaminandola con esagerata concentrazione.

«Sono proprio curioso di sapere _in che modo_ credi di essere capace di farmi cambiare idea… Anche se temo di conoscere già la risposta. Una risposta alquanto banale, fra l’altro».

Il sorrisetto compiaciuto che apparve sulle labbra di Sebastian era l’ennesima prova di come quella situazione lo intrigasse più di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere.

Ma se non si sbrigava a offrirgli qualche altro argomento di conversazione sufficientemente interessante, avrebbe troncato quella conversazione senza farsi troppi scrupoli: non sarebbe certo rimasto lì per farsi perseguitare da un'infatuata con una passione morbosa per i cadaveri sanguinanti.

«L’originalità è la più grande delle banalità, non lo sai, Sebastian caro?», si prese gioco di lui Grell, facendo scivolare la mano più in alto fino a cingergli la nuca con un braccio. «E a volte le cose banali si rivelano molto _interessanti_ ».

L’attenzione di Sebastian stava per calare ai livelli minimi di fronte a quello che sembrava il più classico dei tentativi di approccio. Fu proprio quando si preparava a liberarsi dalla presa sottile dell’altra che Grell lo sorprese con un’altra delle sue esclamazioni inaspettate.

«Come il tuo nome. Un nome così ordinario che è difficile credere appartenga davvero a un tipo come te! E infatti nel registro delle nascite non c’è nessuna traccia di un Sebastian Michaelis, di anni ventotto, residente in Colindale».

«Potrei semplicemente essere nato altrove», replicò tranquillo Sebastian, lasciando tuttavia che le dita dell’altra percorressero la sua nuca accarezzandola con fare tutt’altro che disinteressato.

La risposta di Grell non si fece attendere, accompagnata da un progressivo avvicinarsi del suo viso: «Tu? Non farmi ridere! Con quell’attitudine così londinese e tutta quella considerevole puzza sotto il naso, puoi essere nato e cresciuto soltanto a Londra. O al massimo nei dintorni ma di te non c’è traccia. Da nessuna parte, se tralasciamo un omonimo nato nel 1886. E a meno che tu non sia un vampiro o qualcuna di quelle interessanti bestioline, dubito che tu sia proprio _quel_ Sebastian Michaelis».

«Ammetto di non avere molta simpatia per la luce del sole. Più che altro sono soltanto i miei occhi a vivere meglio senza. Non mi è mai capitato di incenerirmi sotto il sole di mezzogiorno e l’aglio mi è sempre piaciuto, oltre ad avere eccellenti proprietà curative».

L’ironia contenuta in quelle parole era più che evidente ma Grell glissò elegantemente sulla cosa, senza lasciarsi trascinare da quell’improvvisa deviazione sul discorso.

«Interessante ma non mi incanti, Sebastian caro. Alla storiella del vampiro non ci crederebbe neanche un’ingenua sedicenne in cerca di avventure. Anche se ammetto di avere ancora il cuore puro di una ragazzina, ho un’altra idea al riguardo, molto più plausibile».

«E quale sarebbe, esattamente, questa idea così plausibile?». Sebastian appoggiò la mano sull’uscio di casa e si preparò a scaricare quell’importuna, a seconda che la sua congettura si fosse o no rivelata esatta o perlomeno interessante.

Non era mai stato un tipo molto paziente e il fatto che quella tizia dai capelli rossi la stesse tirando tanto per le lunghe non lo rendeva più tollerante del solito.

Ma Grell Sutcliffe era fatta così: aveva l’anima della prima donna mancata, un’indole tanto marcata che si manifestava in ogni gesto, anche il più automatico, delle sue giornate. Ogni discorso che iniziava non era altro che un lungo monologo, una recita che portava avanti come se si trovasse a dover interpretare la parte del protagonista in una prima teatrale.

Ogni parola era meditata perché producesse un determinato effetto e ogni pausa era studiata perché inducesse curiosità, stupore e anche impazienza nell’interlocutore. Anche quel modo morboso che aveva di dimostrare il proprio interesse verso una persona non era frutto del caso: ovunque si trovasse, doveva assicurarsi la _piena e completa attenzione_.

«Io credo che tu sia nato _con un nome diverso_ », esordì prendendo fiato e lanciandogli un’occhiata, con i suoi cupi occhi verdi. «E che poi tu lo abbia cambiato per qualche ragione. Magari perché non ti piaceva o magari per sfuggire a qualcosa o qualcuno che continuava a perseguitarti. O per cancellare ogni legame con la tua famiglia».

**_«S_ _he turns_ **   
**_W_ _ith that look in her eye_ **   
**_B_ _ite your tongue to stop it_ **   
**_A_ _nd change the topic»_ **

Le elucubrazioni della ragazza furono interrotte da una risata, a stento trattenuta: non era sfacciata né particolarmente forte, piuttosto un sogghigno compiuto a bocca chiusa, accompagnato dal ritmico sobbalzare delle sue spalle.

«Che c’è, Sebastian caro? Dispiaciuto perché ho scoperto il tuo simpatico giochetto? Andiamo, non dirmi che un uomo misterioso come te non ha in serbo neanche qualche segretuccio scabroso, eh?».

Le risate del ragazzo si affievolirono di botto, mentre con un colpo di tosse riprendeva parte del suo contegno misurato: era davvero molto divertente tutto quello che stava succedendo.

Era la prima volta che gli capitava che qualcuno – un qualcuno così frivolo, per giunta – arrivasse tanto vicino alla verità senza neanche conoscerlo. Non era del tutto vero ciò di cui Grell lo aveva accusato ma non era neanche del tutto falso, anche se i tempi erano troppo precoci per lasciarsi andare a nostalgiche rievocazioni.

«Sono soltanto un tranquillo bibliotecario con un modesto salario e una casa normale, _signor Sutcliffe_ » replicò asciutto, ignorando la smorfia di disappunto dell’altro.

«Una casa normale? In questo complesso di lusso progettato da un famoso architetto di cui neanche ricordo il nome e che francamente non mi interessa ricordare? Andiamo, Sebastian caro, te l’ho già detto: io ho il cuore di una fanciullina ma la vita… Mi ha insegnato a essere una ragazza sospettosa».

«Non l’avrei mai immaginato» rispose il ragazzo dai capelli neri, facendo scattare la serratura della porta.

«Che fossi sospettosa?».

«Che fossi una ragazza» concluse molto prevedibilmente.

Grell, dimentico di quella nuova offesa alla sua onorabilità, lasciò scivolare lo sguardo verde lungo il suo braccio, che in quel momento stava spingendo la porta e gli offriva una panoramica man mano più ampia dell’interno della casa.

«Lo sospettavo! Una casa così lussuosa e mi vieni anche a propinare la storiella che sei povero in canna? Andiamo, Sebastian caro, non sei affatto bravo a mentire!» si prese gioco di lui, infilandosi nel vano della porta senza neanche attendere un invito a entrare che, molto probabilmente, non sarebbe mai arrivato.

Eppure Sebastian la lasciò fare, curioso di sapere fin dove quell’essere chiassoso si sarebbe spinto con le sue supposizioni e fin dove lui l'avrebbe lasciata andare a parare prima di zittirla. In un modo o nell’altro.

«Dì un po’, te la sei guadagnata tutta da solo questa casettina modesta o la mamma e il papà ti hanno dato una mano?» lo incalzò Grell, facendo una piroetta su se stessa e godendosi la vista di quel salotto enorme con una vista invidiabile oltre i finestroni e il pavimento di un parquet così lucido da potersi specchiare dentro.

Sebastian ignorò l’ennesima domanda e si sfilò gli occhiali scuri, appoggiandoli su un mobiletto dell’ingresso prima di avvicinarsi alla sua involontaria ospite, che gli dava le spalle fissando con interesse l’enorme divano nero che troneggiava al centro della stanza.

«Toglimi tu una curiosità, signor Sutcliffe» esclamò in un soffio appena udibile, che costrinse Grell a voltarsi e a riportare l’attenzione su di lui. «Come hai fatto a rintracciarmi così facilmente?».

La ragazza dai capelli rossi ghignò, compiaciuta.

«Ma allora non stai attento quando parlo, Sebastian caro! Ti lasci distrarre così facilmente dai miei affascinanti occhioni verdi oppure fai finta di non capire per deviare dal discorso? In ogni caso, te l’ho già detto: quel pacco alto così di multe inevase era tutto indirizzato allo stesso posto e alla stessa persona. Non ci vuole un grande spirito deduttivo per arrivare all’ovvia conclusione che tu abitassi qui».

La voce di Grell si era assottigliata fino a farsi professorale, a tratti spaventosamente canzonatoria, mentre picchiava la punta dell’indice sulla spalla del ragazzo.

«Credevo tu lavorassi all’anagrafe, non che ti occupassi di fare verbali all’angolo dei semafori» replicò Sebastian, sfilandosi la giacca nell’istante in cui Grell cessò di picchiettarvi sopra, per poi avvicinarsi all’attaccapanni e appoggiarla a uno dei bracci che fuoriuscivano dalla sua sommità.

«Quando si hanno tanti amici, si va oltre queste normali _divisioni burocratiche_ e tutti gli archivi si spalancano per magia davanti ai tuoi occhi» esclamò la ragazza dai capelli rossi mentre Sebastian si attardava, con attenzione esagerata, nell’operazione di spiegare la giacca.

«Non credevo di essere diventato improvvisamente oggetto di una sorveglianza tanto serrata soltanto perché ho gli occhi rossi». Sebastian si voltò, degnando di uno sguardo la sua interlocutrice, che aveva ormai preso a fissare insistentemente la sua schiena.

«E ti sembra un particolare trascurabile? Tu hai il sangue che ti scorre persino nello sguardo. Di uomini così _sanguinari_ non ce ne sono tanti in giro. Sembra quasi che tu abbia qualche peccato mortale da scontare impresso a fuoco negli occhi».

Le congetture stridule e compiaciute di Grell erano causa di fremiti, tanto impercettibili e trascurabili quanto frequenti, in Sebastian, non tanto perché temeva che quella donna riuscisse a svelare, uno dopo l’altro, tutti i suoi segreti.

Il problema era che più Grell apriva bocca e più il ragazzo si convinceva di trovarsi di fronte al rivivere di un sogno, riesumato da chissà quale epoca della sua memoria inceppata. Sì, la sua memoria _doveva essere inceppata_ : non sapeva come altro spiegarsi quegli improvvisi sfasamenti, quelle sovrapposizioni di voci e di immagini che lo assalivano col passare dei secondi e delle frasi che l’altra era capace di pronunciare.

«Peccati, nomi che non sono veri… Fai tante congetture ma hai qualche prova concreta a supporto delle tue teorie, signor Sutcliffe?».

« _Signorina_ , mio caro, e vedi di non dimenticartelo! Uffa, perché devi sempre essere così crudele con una povera ragazza che ti supplica con il cuore in mano? È proprio vero che a questo mondo non c’è giustizia: i begli uomini sono tutti così malvagi!».

Si portò teatralmente una mano alla fronte, fingendo una sofferenza insopportabile da tollerare senza cercare il conforto di un appoggio. Appoggio che, chissà per quale caso, era proprio quello offerto dal corpo di Sebastian.

«Se la mia malvagità ti causa tanta sofferenza, potresti semplicemente smettere di perseguitarmi con quel comportamento invadente e chiassoso».

«Lo sai anche tu che _non posso smettere_ » esclamò Grell aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, mentre il suo sguardo si faceva incredibilmente meno frivolo. «Non è mia abitudine lasciarmi scappare un bel bocconcino come te. E poi, sai, io credo proprio che fosse destino che ci incontrassimo. Non lo credi anche tu?».

Le labbra della ragazza si arricciarono in modo studiato mentre pronunciava quelle parole, quasi si trovasse nell’atto di lanciare un invisibile bacio al suo interlocutore, che lo fissava dall’alto in basso con l’immancabile sorrisetto sarcastico stampato in volto.

Una bugia degna del più infimo degli imbonitori, quello sembrava l’ultima affermazione di Grell. Eppure… Esattamente come la prima volta che si erano incontrati in quel pub, Sebastian non poteva che essere d’accordo con lei anche se, più che destino, sembrava stessero vivendo lo scherzo di un qualche sceneggiatore senza fantasia, che aveva deciso loro di far recitare, ancora una volta, la stessa parte. Peccato che non riuscisse ancora a ricordare quale fosse _la fine_ di quell’assurda commediola.

«Destino? Io la chiamerei piuttosto curiosità morbosa. O vuoi darmi a bere che il destino ti abbia fatto capitare sotto il naso quelle multe, col mio nome sopra?».

Sebastian si appoggiò al muro alle sue spalle, prendendo a giocare col fiocco rosso che Grell portava legato al colletto della camicia.

«Chi può dirlo? Potrebbe essere stato destino anche quello, in fondo! Sembra un simpatico scherzo, non credi, che giusto il giorno dopo averti incontrato un mio _caro amico_ mi abbia mostrato quel pacco assurdo di multe! Un simpatico scherzo del destino. Non è così, Sebastian caro?».

**_«S_ _he says “it’s only a game”_ **   
**_B_ _ut you can’t survive it_ **   
**_W_ _ords can’t describe it_ **   
**_C_ _hoke up and hurry away_ **   
**_A_ _s to stay here would be misery»_ **

«Fai presto a ridurre tutto a uno scherzo, tu. Sembra quasi che la tua vita valga la pena di essere vissuta soltanto finché è un divertente giochetto» concluse Sebastian pacatamente, prendendo a sciogliere il fiocco con esagerata attenzione.

«Perché, tu non la pensi allo stesso modo?» replicò testardamente Grell, senza mollare la presa dalle sue spalle.

«Con quell’espressione così compiaciuta, chissà di quanta gente ti sarai preso gioco. Hai proprio la faccia di uno che lascerebbe morire la persona che ama davanti ai suoi occhi senza muovere un dito per impedirlo, Sebastian caro».

La ragazza si godette la prima vera espressione di sincero stupore sul volto di Sebastian, dopo tante occhiatine sarcastiche e sorrisi sardonici che parevano smuovere di poco o nulla quel volto bianco e impassibile come il marmo.

«O forse lo hai già fatto?» aggiunse con fare sornione.

Lasciò scivolare la mano destra dalla spalla all’incavo del collo, nel punto in cui la camicia, aperta al primo bottone, faceva intravedere la pelle scoperta, per poi indugiarvi con la punta dei polpastrelli in una carezza appena accennata.

«Chi può dirlo» esclamò Sebastian facendo spallucce, le dita ormai completamente impelagate nell’intrico del lungo nastro rosso.

«Per essere una persona che fa tante domande, _signor Sutcliffe_ , non mi sembri altrettanto disposto a parlare di te» soggiunse, dopo qualche secondo di meditato silenzio.

«Sebastian caro, mi deludi! Dovresti averlo capito che una ragazza come me non si concede tanto facilmente. Dovrai impegnarti se vuoi sentire la mia bella bocca raccontarti qualche favoletta» replicò Grell, allungandosi verso il collo dell’altro e sfiorandolo appena con le labbra, fino a sentirlo rabbrividire impercettibilmente.

«Impegnarmi…» meditò Sebastian a mezza voce, fissando lo spazio di fronte a sé a occhi socchiusi. Non cedeva alle tentazioni, lui, quanto piuttosto valutava se la situazione fosse o no di suo gradimento, quanta fatica avrebbe comportato il resistere a un invito e se valesse la pena sottrarsi nel caso in cui quell’invito lo avrebbe strappato alla noiosa routine delle sue giornate.

«Che seccatura…» sbuffò divertito mentre il lungo spolverino rosso di Grell finiva a terra, in un rumore di tessuto spostato, seguito da un sottile sospiro vittorioso.

Cominciarono così i loro incontri, come un gioco: un gioco per rubare parole e segreti che non venivano mai rivelati del tutto o per zittire l’altro quando si avvicinava troppo alla verità. Perché dava noia svelarla o, più semplicemente, non era il caso di farlo; perché entrambi consideravano quella compagnia né più né meno che un modo per sfuggire alla monotonia della vita quotidiana.

Non stava bene rivelarsi fino a mostrare ogni pecca e ogni stortura, rischiando di diventare presto scontati e di ammazzare ogni interesse.

Era per curiosità che Sebastian aveva cominciato a porre quelle domande ed era per puro e semplice desiderio di giocare che Grell continuava a cercarlo, a lasciarsi interrogare senza avere intenzione di rispondere.

Con suo sommo stupore il ragazzo dai capelli neri cominciò a scoprirsi, un brandello di discorso alla volta, quando Grell ricompariva davanti alla sua porta recando una prova, spesso molto aleatoria, di un presunto nuovo segreto a proposito del suo passato.

Avrebbe potuto tacere, sbattergli la porta in faccia, rifiutarsi di rispondere o mentire, e invece Sebastian parlava. Parlava per divertimento, per voglia di _raccontare a qualcuno_ certe storie che si teneva dentro e che non aveva mai riferito a nessuno. Perché tutti, invariabilmente, lo avrebbero giudicato allo stesso modo. Non era il loro giudizio a infastidirlo, quanto la premura che ci avrebbero messo nel cercare di redimerlo o punirlo. Eppure in lui non c’era nulla da correggere, c’era soltanto da accettare che fosse fatto così.

Ma andare a spiegare certe cose alla gente comportava solo spreco di fiato, energie e idee. Spreco che Sebastian cercava di limitare al minimo. Con Grell non era così. Grell non perdeva tempo a giudicare e la sua logica e i suoi parametri morali erano così sballati, che sembrava quasi un insulto non proporgli, di volta in volta, un particolare sul suo passato abbastanza scabroso da fargli luccicare quegli occhi verdi d’insana e morbosa curiosità.

Era stato così che, un pomeriggio, il ragazzo si era spinto molto indietro nel suo passato, fino a ritornare a un periodo della sua vita che sembrava non gli appartenesse più. Talmente remoto e seppellito nella sua memoria che, a ritirarlo fuori e a mostrarlo a qualcuno, anche lui si stupiva di quanto fosse assurdo, una specie di favola dalla morale distorta.

Grell arrivò sventolando una vecchia fotografia alquanto sbiadita di un ragazzo che pareva assomigliargli in maniera inquietante, non fosse stato per il vestito di foggia ottocentesca che indossava.

«Cos’è? Un qualche fotomontaggio? Te la cavi parecchio bene, per essere un dilettante petulante» esclamò Sebastian, mostrando un sorrisetto per nulla conforme al suo umore in quel momento.

Il tizio che lo fissava, con sguardo ugualmente sardonico, era ben più che semplicemente somigliante a lui. La posa, il sorriso, persino il modo di inclinare la testa: se quella foto non fosse apparsa tanto vecchia e logora, gli sarebbe venuto da pensare che fosse stata scattata proprio a lui, pochi istanti prima.

«Ma no, sciocchino» sibilò Grell immensamente divertito. Era evidente che per lei quel gioco si stesse rivelando eccitante e poco o nulla sembrava importarle dello smarrimento che provocava nell’altro.

«È una foto. Autentica. L’ho pescata in uno di quegli archivi polverosi di cui non ti sto neanche a dire il nome» proseguì con noncuranza, agitando una mano davanti al suo naso. «A giudicare dalla data scritta sul retro è parecchio vecchiotta».

Gli occhi di Sebastian saettarono sulla superficie bianca della fotografia che Grell aveva appena voltato, prima di soffermarsi sulle lettere vergate con un inchiostro ingiallito dal tempo, che indicavano una data ben precisa: 21 Settembre 1919.

«E la sai un’altra cosa interessante, Sebastian caro?».

Lo sguardo di Grell divenne puro miele di fronte all’espressione interrogativa del ragazzo: riuscire a mantenere sulla corda un tipo del genere era per lei fonte d’immensa soddisfazione.

Pregustò per qualche secondo sulla punta della lingua quelle informazioni che stava per rivelargli prima di esclamare, con voce particolarmente stridula: «Il simpatico e, aggiungerei, affascinante signore nella foto non è altri che _Sebastian Michaelis_ ».

Di fronte all’ostinato silenzio di Sebastian, che continuava a fissare alternativamente prima la foto e poi il suo volto, Grell scrollò la testa con stizza.

«Non guardarmi come se fossi pazzo! Credevo che un ragazzo intelligente come te ci sarebbe arrivato da solo ma, a quanto vedo, devo spiegarti tutto io».

Si sedette, incrociando le gambe e preparandosi a impartire la lezione del giorno, l’indice che saettava sulla punta del naso a sistemare la montatura degli occhiali che rischiava di scivolare da un istante all’altro.

«Questo, mio caro, è _quel Sebastian Michaelis_. Il tuo omonimo nato nel lontano 1886, qui a Londra. E questo conferma la mia teoria che il destino ci ha messo lo zampino, Sebastian caro. Non soltanto quest’uomo è la tua copia spiccicata ma ha persino il tuo stesso no…».

La ragazza dai capelli rossi si zittì mentre una risata chiara e cristallina riempiva la stanza, rompendo quella bolla di silenzio che li aveva avvolti fino a un istante prima.

Sebastian stava ridendo di gusto, talmente divertito da aver dimenticato tutta la sua solita compostezza ed essersi piegato in due, reggendosi a stento sulle mani, mentre continuava a beffarsi della rivelazione appena fattagli dall’altro.

«Insomma! Non capisco cosa ci sia di tanto divertente!» protestò Grell, mentre il ragazzo dai capelli neri continuava a ridere, incurante della sua stizza.

Alla fine Sebastian parve rendersi conto del disappunto dell’altra o forse, più semplicemente, esaurì tutto il fiato che aveva a disposizione. Si produsse in un colpetto di tosse cercando di schiarirsi la voce e poi si infilò una mano fra i capelli, ravviandoseli rapidamente.

Un lampo di divertimento, subito represso, attraversò i suoi occhi rossi prima che si decidesse a spiegare l’origine di tutta quell’ilarità.

«Mi dispiace immensamente sconvolgere le tue visioni romantiche ma il destino non c’entra affatto. Tutt’altro, posso confermarti che questa non è una casualità ma è una coincidenza _voluta_ ».

«Voluta? E da chi? Non dirmi che tua madre è rimasta affascinata dal faccino di questo bell’uomo e ha deciso di darti il suo stesso nome…» lo rimbeccò l’altra, già annoiata dalla piega improvvisamente _scontata_ che stavano prendendo gli eventi.

«Al contrario. Mia madre ha evitato accuratamente di darmi il suo nome, proprio perché avrebbe voluto evitare che si ripetessero certi _spiacevoli problemi_ ».

«Problemi? Che genere di problemi, esattamente?» rispose Grell, riportando immediatamente l’attenzione sulle parole dell’altro, che aveva taciuto volontariamente soltanto per aumentare la sua curiosità.

Non era da Sebastian rivelare particolari sulla propria vita buttandoli via con nonchalance, come se fossero qualcosa di _banale_ , qualcosa su cui poter soprassedere senza darvi troppo peso.

«Mia madre conosceva quell’uomo o, forse, sarebbe più esatto dire che gli era legata. Legata per nascita. La famiglia di mia madre, a quanto mi è sempre stato ripetuto, aveva un lignaggio antico, un nome potente e una stirpe… Disgustosamente sterile. Avevano il vizio di sposarsi fra parenti. Per conservare la purezza del sangue… e anche un considerevole numero di malattie congenite. Era diventata quasi un’abitudine che a ogni generazione ci fossero almeno un paio di individui asmatici. Molto più rari erano gli albini, invece. Erano, anzi, _siamo_ stati pochi e sembra che fosse una tradizione consolidata dare loro sempre lo stesso nome. Un nome e un paio di occhi rossi che non portavano nulla di buono. La puoi chiamare superstizione, malizia, ignoranza ma ogni bambino dagli occhi rossi che si chiamava Sebastian era destinato a _creare scompiglio_ ».

La voce del ragazzo dai capelli neri, calda e profonda, riempiva l’atmosfera della stanza procedendo nel suo lungo racconto. Non c’era emozione da parte di chi lo raccontava, solo una profonda curiosità, come se Sebastian stesse riferendo al suo interlocutore i risultati di una lunghissima ricerca che aveva occupato molti e importanti anni della sua vita.

«Questo mio lontano zio, Sebastian Michaelis, era il più _pazzo di tutti_. Non si è limitato a portare disordine. Ha macchiato l’onorata famiglia di mia madre di un’onta che è stato impossibile lavare via, è fuggito dall’altra parte del mare e non è più tornato indietro. Quando sono nato io, mia madre ha _illusoriamente sperato_ di poter sfatare quello stupido mito imponendomi un nome diverso e confidando che il cognome di mio padre mi avrebbe tenuto lontano dai guai».

Si zittì limitandosi a fissare con aria di sufficienza il ragazzo, che ricambiava il suo sguardo con impazienza.

«E poi? Se avevi un altro nome, come sei arrivato a questo qui? Dai, su, parla! Non puoi lasciarmi in sospeso in questo modo!» cinguettò Grell impaziente, puntando le mani sul materasso e protestando come il più capriccioso dei bambini viziati.

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri sorrise, senza nascondere il suo compiacimento di fronte al disappunto dell’altro, ma si limitò a scuotere la testa.

«Non pretenderai che ti racconti tutta la storia senza avere niente in cambio, signor Sutcliffe» replicò asciutto.

«Ma che insaziabile birichino!» trillò il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, allungandosi verso di lui con fare malizioso. «Non ti è bastato tutto l’ _esercizio fisico_ di poco prima? Non vuoi darmi neanche un attimo di tregua, eh, Sebastian caro?».

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri ignorò il dito che gli sfiorava le labbra, piegandole in una smorfia scocciata.

«Non alludevo a _quello_ ».

I penetranti occhi rossi fissavano Grell pieni di stizza, contribuendo soltanto ad aumentare la sua personale soddisfazione. Doveva essere una gran masochista, quella donna, per godere così tanto nel farsi trattare con freddo distacco da lui, che pareva dimostrare il suo interesse soltanto nei momenti in cui si abbandonava all’onda inarrestabile del piacere fisico. Peccato che fossero sempre e soltanto _istanti_ , quasi inafferrabili, che una volta passati si lasciavano dietro soltanto un respiro sfatto e un paio di occhi nuovamente sarcastici.

«Mi riferivo a te. Non pretenderai che sia soltanto io a parlare, di noi due. Anch’io sono un ragazzo curioso, signor Sutcliffe. Estremamente, _pericolosamente_ curioso. Così curioso che non aprirò più bocca, finché tu non ti deciderai a raccontarmi tutte le storie che ti sei tenuto nascosto fino a questo momento ».

Grell si limitò a sbattere le palpebre, fingendo un’improvvisa stolidità e tirando fuori il lato più frivolo e sciocco del suo atteggiamento.

«Storie? Di che stai parlando, Sebastian caro? Non capisco, io sono soltanto una ragazza innamorata della vita che non nasconde altro che tanta voglia di amare!».

Sebastian scosse la testa, ignorando completamente quelle scuse palesemente artefatte.

«Non sono soltanto i tuoi capelli a essere macchiati di rosso, non è vero?».

Le afferrò una lunga ciocca di capelli, tormentandola fra le dita mentre fissava gli occhi verdi dell’altra, che stavano ricambiando il suo sguardo con una certa, ansiosa concentrazione.

«Le tue mani sono sporche, si vede lontano un miglio. Adesso il punto è uno soltanto: di chi è tutto quel sangue? _Chi_ hai ammazzato, Grell Sutcliffe? E _quante volte_ lo hai fatto?».

Il sorriso della ragazza si tese, lentamente, allungandosi fin quasi a tagliare in due il suo viso, fino a scoprire le gengive in un ghigno inquietante che esprimeva tutt’altro che divertimento.

«Ma tu guarda che ragazzo… _Fantasioso_!».

La sua voce ebbe un guizzo, arrochendosi decisamente per farsi molto più minacciosa e molto meno scherzosa. Era stridula come sempre ma in quel modo serioso che toglieva ogni traccia di ridicolo ai suoi discorsi.

«E suppongo che tu abbia delle prove a sostegno delle tue assurde teorie, non è vero?».

Sebastian non parve per nulla intimorito da quell’improvviso cambio d’umore, a dir poco terrificante, e si limitò a replicare stringendo ancora fra le dita i suoi capelli.

«Null’altro che le mie impressioni. Una persona così morbosamente attratta dal sangue come te deve per forza averlo visto e anche con una certa frequenza. Magari in un ospedale o magari altrove, in modi più o meno _ortodossi_ ».

«E poi, ti dirò» confessò, mentre il sorriso di Grell pareva distendersi impercettibilmente di fronte alla piega che stava prendendo il discorso. «Io ho l’impressione di averti già visto, l’impressione di avere _sempre saputo_ che tu fossi un assassino matricolato».

«Ma come, non eri tu quello che derideva il destino, fino a pochi secondi fa?» insinuò con fare vittorioso, cercando di spostare il discorso su tutt’altro argomento.

**_«S_ _tand up and hurry away_ **   
**_‘C_ _ause you know the place where this will lead_ **   
**_A_ _nd it can’t touch the endless need inside you_ **   
**_T_ _hat’s burning away and_ **   
**_I_ _t’s never ever gonna be_ **   
**_T_ _he way it was in your memory»_ **

«Suppongo che tutti gli esseri umani si rivelino schifosamente incoerenti, prima o poi» replicò Sebastian limitandosi a fare spallucce. «Ciò non toglie che tu non abbia mai aperto bocca sulla tua vita. Capirai che avere a che fare con una persona così cocciutamente misteriosa comincia a diventare alquanto _noioso_ per me».

Quella parola ebbe il raro potere di risvegliare qualcosa in Grell. Offesa più grande, d’altronde, non poteva esserle arrecata. Tutta la sua vita girava attorno a quella singolare etica: l’essere sempre diversa, sempre sopra le righe, sempre un gradino al di sopra della folla, sempre e comunque un soggetto interessante e affascinante per chiunque posasse lo sguardo su di lei.

Era estremamente antiestetico che un ragazzo, per di più bello e appetibile quanto quello che gli stava di fronte, osasse considerarla banale come tutti quei rozzi e grigi individui che inquinavano le strade al di fuori della casa. Non era per quello che viveva: un’attrice nata come Grell Sutcliffe non poteva permettere che nessuno la considerasse un essere _noioso_.

«Mettiamola così, signor Mi-Annoio-Subito: trovami una prova a queste tue… _Premonizioni soprannaturali_ ed io ti darò l’amata storiella che cerchi, anche se dubito che otterrai qualcosa con le tue ricerche».

Sebastian arricciò le labbra, immensamente scocciato all’idea di doversi impegnare per tirare fuori qualcosa da quella bocca affilata e ostinata. Ormai la sua curiosità era stata risvegliata e non si sarebbe accontentato di qualche stupida supposizione. Voleva sapere tutto, anche a costo di infilarsi in un pantano assurdo e rischiare ben più che una semplice perdita di tempo.

«Signor Sutcliffe, anche se non amo ripetermi, ci tengo a sottolineare che tu sei l’individuo più chiassoso e irritante che abbia mai conosciuto».

«Ma che cattivone che sei, Sebastian caro! Se continui con questo tuo comportamento indisciplinato mi costringi a punirti!» replicò Grell, per nulla turbata da quelle dichiarazioni.

Era sicura di sé: nonostante quel gran sfoggio di perspicacia, Sebastian Michaelis ne sarebbe venuto fuori soltanto con un pugno di mosche. Per questo non riuscì a nascondere la sorpresa che gli deformò l’espressione, in una smorfia piena di disappunto, il giorno che Sebastian gli presentò la famosa prova. Fu questione di pochi secondi, giusto il tempo di veder affiorare qualcosa di terribilmente meno frivolo della solita Grell, prima che riprendesse il suo contegno cercando disperatamente di fissare quel ritaglio di giornale che l’altro aveva cavato fuori da una cartelletta, spiegandolo davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Sapevo di aver già sentito il tuo nome da qualche parte e stamattina ne ho avuto la conferma».

La data riportata sul ritaglio indicava che la notizia cui Sebastian si riferiva risaliva parecchio indietro nel tempo.

«È un evento di undici anni fa, per questo mi risultava difficile ricordare il contesto. Per quanto il titolo riportato sul giornale fosse troppo impressionante per poter essere dimenticato facilmente».

Gli occhi verdi di Grell saettarono sulla scritta che riportava a caratteri cubitali chiaramente i tratti salienti della vicenda, in maniera fin troppo cruda: «Diciassettenne dublinese massacra compagna di classe nella palestra della scuola».

«E quindi?» esclamò, assumendo una posa esageratamente rilassata e fissando Sebastian, come se proprio non riuscisse a capire a cosa alludesse.

«Non far finta di non capire, signor Sutcliffe. Questo articolo parla di te. Di te e di un efferato omicidio di cui sei stato protagonista in passato, un passato parecchio remoto. Abbiamo cominciato presto a darci da fare, non è così?».

Grell ricambiò il sorriso compiaciuto dell’altro, mentre un brivido esaltato gli attraversava la schiena: era sempre spaventosamente eccitante trovarsi con le spalle al muro, a doversi difendere dagli assalti di un essere tanto affascinante. In fondo era soltanto un gioco, un gioco pericoloso che si stava facendo sempre più interessante a ogni istante che passava.

«Sono una birichina precoce» miagolò. «E poi sono soltanto delle sporche accuse senza alcun fondamento! Se avessi cercato meglio, avresti scoperto che dopo sono stata…».

«Assolto?» la interruppe il ragazzo dai capelli neri, tirando fuori un secondo ritaglio dalla medesima cartelletta blu, in cui i fogli erano ordinati in maniera pressoché perfetta. «Lo so, mi sono documentato a fondo nell’archivio della biblioteca. Dopotutto, è il mio lavoro occuparmi di quotidiani».

«Bene, allora questo mette la parola “fine” a tutta la faccenda, mio caro Sebastian…» cercò di tagliar corto Grell con uno schiocco vittorioso di lingua ma l’altro scosse pacatamente la testa, continuando a stringere il foglio fra le dita.

«Non sei stato assolto ma scagionato per insufficienza di prove. Nonostante ti abbiano beccato con le mani nella marmellata, anzi, oserei dire – se mi passi il paragone macabro – con le dita immerse nel sangue. Quando hanno ritrovato il cadavere, tu eri accanto al corpo, ricoperto di sangue dalla testa ai piedi. Come tu abbia fatto a tirarti fuori da un pasticcio del genere mi risulta un mistero».

«Forse perché, semplicemente, _ero innocente_? Non hai pensato a questa possibilità neanche per un secondo?», esclamò Grell con fare sornione, arrotolandosi una ciocca rossiccia di capelli attorno alle dita.

«Lo escludo categoricamente. Se eri innocente, perché mai eri sporco di sangue come se l’avessi squartata tu, quella poverina?».

La risata stridula e contorta che si riversò fuori dalle labbra sottili di Grell lasciò per un attimo il ragazzo completamente interdetto: quello scoppio isterico di risa fu così improvviso e violento da mettere in soggezione persino lui, per quanto sul suo volto trasparisse soltanto una stranita curiosità.

« _Poverina_?! Tu neanche sai di cosa stai parlando! Non era una _poverina_!».

Sibilò quelle parole quasi fossero un veleno pericolosamente urticante sulla punta della sua lingua.

«Era soltanto una brutta e stupida smorfiosetta! Una strega senza né arte né parte che pretendeva di essere superiore a me! Quella bambina sciocca! Voleva tenere testa a me! Pretendeva di essere migliore soltanto perché aveva un utero… Che esserino volgare e pieno di cattivo gusto. Ha meritato di morire così!».

Gli occhi verdi erano ridotti a due fessure fiammeggianti di stizza. Erano le lamentele di una bambina indispettita quelle cui Sebastian stava assistendo: il modo leggero e quasi annoiato che Grell utilizzava, riferendosi a quella morte cruenta, metteva a dir poco i brividi.

«E, per la cronaca, _chiunque fosse il colpevole_ , non posso che ringraziarlo. Mi ha liberato di un rivoltante scarafaggio, oltreché di una fastidiosa rivale. Lei e i suoi scialbi capelli biondastri, le sue tettine procaci e le sue labbra volgarmente piene, pretendeva di competere con me! Credeva di poter dettare leggere e decidere che chi è nato in un modo deve rimanerlo per sempre. Che piccola sciocca esaltata! E per la cronaca, quel famoso sangue di cui ero macchiato…».

Grell tacque per qualche secondo, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste per comunicare il sunto estremo e concentrato del suo pensiero.

«… Ti ho già detto, no, che io sono follemente attratta dal sangue? Quando ho visto quel corpo deliziosamente straziato sul pavimento della palestra, beh, non ho potuto fare a meno di toccarlo! Avresti dovuto esserci: era così deliziosamente caldo e viscido e _rosso_! Oh, non puoi avere idea, se non hai mai visto un cadavere, _non puoi avere idea_!» ripeté allettata, agitando una mano davanti al suo viso.

«È qualcosa di spaventosamente disturbante toccare quel fluido ancora palpitante, ancora pieno di vita… _Che se ne va_. E tu non puoi fare niente per fermarlo, puoi solo raccoglierlo fra le dita, assaporarne il gusto metallico e assistere da spettatore inerme al miracolo che si compie!».

Si trattava di una pazza assassina, era quello l’unico pensiero che stava attraversando la mente di Sebastian ormai vuota per la sorpresa. Chiunque si sarebbe ritratto in preda all’orrore di fronte a quello sfoggio di lucida follia, che animava lo sguardo verde e febbricitante di Grell. Compiaciuta e vittoriosa era quella ragazza, mentre illustrava l’aspetto più edonistico e letale della sua filosofia di vita.

Il sangue, come ogni altra cosa che aveva a che fare con la sua natura umana, non aveva mai potuto fermarlo, né impedirgli di scorrere con ferocia nell’unica direzione che la vita gli avesse concesso: dal cuore lungo le vene e poi di nuovo indietro, in un ciclo apparentemente interminabile. Eppure la parabola della sua esistenza era stata l’esatto opposto di quel dato di fatto.

Ogni azione che Grell Sutcliffe aveva meticolosamente compiuto sul suo corpo si opponeva a qualsiasi percorso prestabilito: modellare la sua carne, costringere la crescita delle sue stesse ossa, martoriare la pelle, dipingere il viso, adattare quei capelli così scialbi e normali all’unico colore che rendesse loro giustizia, mistificare la sua apparenza finché neanche lei stessa ricordasse più come, in sostanza, fosse nata.

Indossare una maschera, di carne e sangue, che si sovrapponesse al suo stesso viso fino a fondersi con esso, era diventato l’unico scopo della sua esistenza: non essere più uomo ma neanche diventare una donna come tutte le altre. Di quegli esseri tanto più armoniosi dei maschi non amava quei seni pesanti, quei fianchi larghi, quelle carni disgustosamente morbide. Erano le loro vite sottili, i loro occhi grandi e sgranati, quelle mascelle piccole e tonde e le dita lunghe e sottili ciò che la attirava ma non avrebbe mai ceduto l’essenziale piattezza di un corpo maschile per delle banali grazie femminili.

Aveva lavorato duramente e costantemente finché la sua pelle non era diventata glabra e lattea come quella di una fanciulla; finché il suo corpo aveva perso ogni spigolosità, diventando curvo e sottile come quello di un ragazzino acerbo. Ambigua e torbida, rimestava negli sguardi altrui che non capivano, non riuscivano ad andare oltre le sue vesti sgargianti e i suoi modi di fare elaborati. Nonostante ogni sforzo, però, la magia di quegli sforzi non era mai andata oltre la superficie. Di quelle donne tanto detestate, di quegli esseri tanto più _fortunati_ di lei, una sola cosa non gli era riuscita di imitare: la vita lei non poteva darla. Non poteva creare con il suo stesso sangue un essere fatto della sua carne, da nutrire nel sangue e partorire col sangue.

Chi gli ricordava quel piccolo ma fondamentale limite a tutto il lavoro di una vita rischiava di giocare con il fuoco, un fuoco pericoloso e vendicativo.

Qualunque altra persona sarebbe rimasta terrorizzata di fronte a quelle parole così crude ed esaltate. Il fatto che Sebastian rimanesse perfettamente immobile era indice di un’ostinata faccia tosta o di un’incoscienza che travalicava la stupidità.

«Certo che _ho idea_ di cosa parli» esordì all’improvviso, spezzando quell’atmosfera di perverso compiacimento che saturava l’aria.

«Li ho visti anch’io i cadaveri sanguinanti di cui parli».

«Andiamo, non mi riferisco a qualche banale ripresa al telegiornale» replicò Grell, indispettita per quello sfoggio di insensibilità da parte dell’altro.

«Sto parlando dei miei genitori, signor Sutcliffe».

Il silenzio che seguì a quell’affermazione fu improvviso e assoluto. La ragazza dai capelli rossi aprì la bocca per poi richiuderla e riaprirla, mentre soltanto l’aria riusciva a venire fuori in un balbettio senza suono.

«Smettila di fare battutine con quell’aria così seriosa, Sebastian caro! Potrei quasi crederti di questo passo!» esclamò alla fine, cercando di riprendere il suo solito contegno frivolo.

Sebastian sorrise, compiaciuto di quella reazione così sorpresa, prima di portarsi l’indice di fronte alle labbra e replicare con tutta la nonchalance possibile: «Io non sto facendo alcuna battuta. Sono serissimo. Volevo semplicemente riprendere il mio racconto lì dove l’abbiamo interrotto, l’ultima volta».

Grell sbatté le palpebre, quasi non capisse dove il ragazzo volesse andare a parare. Eppure era tutto molto più semplice di quanto non sembrasse: lei aveva raccontato il suo pezzo di storia e Sebastian riteneva fosse giusto rispondere.

«Volevi sapere di come fossi arrivato ad avere questo nome, giusto? Mettiamola nella maniera più semplice: quando causi la disfatta della tua famiglia, ci sono persone che potrebbero non gradire di avere altri contatti con te. Di nessun genere. I legami di sangue non si possono cancellare ma si possono opportunamente occultare».

«Vuoi dirmi che qualcuno ti ha costretto a cambiare nome? Devi aver combinato un guaio bello grosso per arrivare a una misura così estrema! Racconta, Sebastian caro, non tacermi nulla! Sono curiosa come una ragazzina al ballo delle debuttanti!».

Il trillo entusiasta di Grell strideva violentemente con la piega fin troppo seria che stava assumendo il discorso ma la consapevolezza di essere inopportuno non lo toccava minimamente.

«Costringere… Una parola azzardata. Diciamo che ho deciso di seguire il caloroso consiglio che mi è stato dato dal mio irascibile e serioso fratello minore. Non che io possa biasimare le parole che mi ha rivolto e il modo in cui mi ha cacciato di casa. Vedi, io ho sempre avuto la spiacevole tendenza a infilarmi in situazioni intricate. Sono curioso, te l’ho detto, e mi faccio pochi scrupoli delle persone che mi stanno attorno. Non ho mai odiato i miei genitori e avrei preferito che non andasse a finire in quel modo. Erano delle persone molto… _Buone_ ».

Quell’ultima parola venne pronunciata da Sebastian con un pietoso disgusto, quasi alludesse a uno strano morbo che fiaccava la gente e la faceva marcire prima di ucciderla. E forse per lui quell’altruismo tanto disinteressato _era una malattia_.

«Mi hanno dato tutto: una casa, un’infanzia felice, tanto affetto… Ma quando è stato il momento di scegliere se tirarmi fuori dai guai e salvarci tutti o accettare le conseguenze di una condotta mortalmente rischiosa, non ci ho pensato su due volte. Certo, non avrei mai pensato che mio padre e mia madre sarebbero morti in maniera così cruenta. Mio fratello se l’è cavata rimettendoci _soltanto un occhio_ e il resto della sua infanzia. Gli ho rovinato la vita e lui mi ha caldamente raccomandato di sparire dalla circolazione e non lasciare alcuna traccia di me alle spalle. E io… L’ho accontentato a modo mio».

Sebastian tacque per qualche istante, fissando il ragazzo dai capelli rossi che aveva taciuto, limitandosi ad arrotolarsi la solita ciocca attorno al dito, senza mostrare alcuna reazione particolare.

«Lo sapevo che eri un ragazzo interessante! Il mio fiuto non sbaglia mai!» cinguettò Grell con fare entusiastico gettandogli le braccia al collo, improvvisamente spogliata di tutta la tensione che l'aveva tormentata.

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri poté a stento nascondere la sorpresa di fronte a quel comportamento illogico: sapeva che Grell non era esattamente una campionessa di virtù umane ma reagire a quel modo di fronte a una simile confessione andava oltre il più effimero buon senso.

«Giudichi interessante una persona che ha tradito la sua famiglia per seguire i propri capricci? Tu non sai proprio cosa sia il senso morale, signor Sutcliffe».

«Oh, non dire sciocchezze, Sebastian caro!» chiocciò l’altra, sfiorandogli la guancia con la punta del naso per poi risalire lentamente verso il suo orecchio.

«Questi non sono capricci! Tu hai soltanto fatto una scelta: hai scelto di seguire i tuoi desideri fino in fondo, senza costringere la tua natura sotto la scusante di qualche banale relazione familiare».

**_«_ _I paid the highest cost_ **   
_**I don’t think it meant anything to you** _   
**_All_ _that I am was lost_ **   
**_I can’t see it meant anything to you»_ **

La voce della ragazza era insinuante e particolarmente convinta mentre spiegava le sue parole, con una nota vibrante di eccitazione a stento trattenuta.

«E, cosa più importante, hai accettato di pagare per questa scelta, ben sapendo quanto alto sarebbe stato il prezzo. Sei semplicemente rimasto coerente con te stesso, fino in fondo. Non dirmi che ti sei pentito, eh, altrimenti mi deludi, Sebastian caro!».

Il ragazzo sospirò impercettibilmente, lasciandosi accarezzare dalle labbra sottili dell’altra, prima di decidersi a rispondere.

«Se mi fossi pentito, adesso sarei in fondo al Tamigi, non in questo letto a parlare della mia vita con un perfetto sconosciuto» concluse, voltando la testa e fissando con i suoi occhi rossi il profilo sanguigno di Grell, appena abbozzato nella penombra imperante della stanza.

«Ma che cattivo, Sebastian caro! Lo sai anche tu che non sono un perfetto sconosciuto! Io e te _ci siamo già visti prima_ , ricordi?».

Prima ancora che il ragazzo dai capelli neri potesse rispondere, la bocca di Grell si posò sulla sua in un contatto lento e sinuoso fra le loro lingue, prima ancora che fra le loro labbra. Sebastian la lasciò fare, prima di impossessarsi di quel bacio e condurlo nel modo meno eccitato e più provocatore che aveva lui di toccare l’altra, soltanto per il puro gusto di farla tremare fino a estenuarla.

Mentre gli infilava le dita fra quei capelli sottili, così lisci che sembrava scorressero sulle sue dita come sangue, non poté fare a meno di pensare a quell’ultimo tassello mancante, quel tarlo che continuava a rodere ogni volta che si incontravano: lui e Grell si erano già incontrati in passato.

Quello era un dato di fatto che neanche lui si sentiva di mettere in discussione.

Anche in quel caso il suo lavoro all’emeroteca della British Library si rivelò particolarmente utile e i suoi sospetti su un certo periodo di tempo e una certa storia di famiglia aiutarono a restringere il campo delle ricerche, così che nel giro di un paio di settimane Grell si ritrovò davanti il solito sorriso sardonico e una di quelle mani pallide che gli calcava in testa un cappellino dalla foggia tipica della moda degli Anni Venti.

«Oh, Sebastian caro, mi hai fatto un regalo! Sapevo che anche tu avevi un cuoricino che batte sotto quello sguardo sanguinario e quei modi da cafo…».

Grell non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Sebastian, squadratola brevemente da capo a piedi, ritirò il cappello esclamando semplicemente: «Non è un regalo, l’ho preso in prestito. Non sgualcirlo o dovrò pagare una multa al momento della restituzione».

L’altra mugugnò pieno di astio, protestando sul fatto che la sua aridità di modi avrebbe rischiato di fargli perdere “l’amore di una ragazza profondamente devota”.

Ogni protesta fu destinata a cadere nel vuoto, però, quando il ragazzo dai capelli neri gli sventolò davanti agli occhi l’ennesimo ritaglio di giornale.

«Cosa vuoi che mi importi di quattro vecchi bacucchi morti nel 1921?» esclamò, storcendo il naso di fronte a una foto che ritraeva un gruppo di uomini, vestiti in maniera più o meno spartana.

Sebastian non parlò, limitandosi a lasciar scorrere la punta del dito sul foglio e picchiettando poi più volte su un volto ben preciso: «Signor Sutcliffe, ti facevo più acuto! Non dirmi che non noti alcuna somiglianza in questa persona alquanto appariscente…».

Gli occhi verdi di Grell si posarono sul punto indicato, osservando una figura longilinea e avvolta in abiti molto più sgargianti di quelli dei suoi vicini: se la foto fosse stata a colori invece che in uno sbiadito bianco e nero, Sebastian avrebbe scoperto che quei vestiti erano di un rosso sgargiante, come i lunghi capelli di quella persona, che indossava un cappellino perfettamente identico a quello che Grell si era visto calcare in testa.

Il particolare che più di tutti gli altri attirò l’attenzione dell’altra fu il sorriso affilato e lo sguardo malizioso che fissava lo spettatore con una certa sfrontatezza.

«Non so, dovrebbe ricordarmi qualcuno? Perché a me non viene in mente proprio nulla!».

Quella bugia fu smentita con estrema facilità da Sebastian.

«Capisco che guardarsi allo specchio possa rivelare difetti che non siamo capaci di tollerare ma questa persona è la tua fotocopia spiccicata, signor Sutcliffe!».

Il sorriso sarcastico del ragazzo dai capelli neri non si spense neanche di fronte allo sventolio indifferente di una mano.

«Oh, andiamo, Sebastian caro! Quella tipa, per quanto interessante, non può emulare la mia aggraziata belle…».

«Il suo nome è Sutcliffe. Grell Sutcliffe. Coincidenza interessante anche questa, non ti pare? E se osservi la persona al suo fianco, noterai una coincidenza ancora più spaventosa. Come sono buffe le coincidenze, a volte!».

La voce di Sebastian era innaturalmente allegra: si stava prendendo ampiamente gioco di ogni evidenza, gustandosi lo smarrimento negli occhi dell’altra, quel medesimo smarrimento che aveva assalito anche lui quando, nel chiuso della biblioteca, si era ritrovato quel vecchio quotidiano fra le mani. Era così fragile e vecchio che avrebbe potuto sbriciolarsi da un istante all’altro, mandando in frantumi l’unica _prova_ di quel pensiero folle che ormai si stava facendo strada nella mente di entrambi.

Un paio di affilati occhi verdi si sgranarono, intontiti, osservando la persona cui quella Grell Sutcliffe, molto più vecchia dell’originale, era orgogliosamente abbarbicata: “Quel tizio…”.

Le parole rimasero mozzate insieme al respiro al centro della sua gola, mentre lo sguardo della ragazza dai capelli rossi saettava dalla foto al volto divertito di Sebastian, avanti e indietro per parecchie volte, prima di soffermarsi sugli occhi rossi dell’altro, che lo guardavano in attesa di una risposta più completa.

«Sai, credo di averti taciuto un particolare molto importante quando ti ho parlato di quel mio lontano zio» esclamò pacatamente Sebastian, facendosi strada fra dei balbettii sorpresi e disarticolati.

«Prima di sparire nel nulla quel Sebastian Michaelis frequentava, fra le tante persone dalla dubbia estrazione sociale, un’irlandese. Una _strana donna_ , stando al modo con cui la etichettava mia nonna materna prima di arricciare il naso. Si scoprì in seguito che quella persona era una terrorista dell’IRA. “ _Non per un ideale ma per il sangue_ ”, amava spesso ripetere a mio zio per spiegare il motivo della sua adesione».

Dato che l’altra sembrava completamente senza parole, il ragazzo proseguì pacatamente nella sua narrazione: «Capirai lo sconvolgimento dei membri della mia famiglia, quando si trovarono di fronte al cadavere martoriato di quel figliol prodigo, morto in uno dei tanti assalti alle truppe britanniche in Irlanda. Il mio bisnonno ebbe un collasso quando fu dichiarato formalmente in arresto per complicità con i dissidenti e, se non fu condannato per alto tradimento, dovette ringraziare soltanto il suo cognome. I Michaelis, dopotutto, _erano_ una famiglia nobile e onorata. Almeno prima che mio zio cominciasse a fare amicizia con _strane donne_ ».

Grell parve riscuotersi all’improvviso dalla profonda incredulità che lo aveva prostrato. Nell’istante in cui fissò Sebastian, fu come se lo rivedesse dopo averlo a lungo osservato dietro una coltre grigia e pesante di polvere, che gli impediva di mettere davvero a fuoco i suoi lineamenti.

Quello sguardo rosso e sardonico gli era sempre sembrato di averlo visto nei suoi sogni, in ricordi sconnessi che aveva sempre ricondotto a strane fantasie infatuate. La medesima sensazione di dejà-vu che aveva assalito Sebastian al loro primo incontro l’aveva provata anche lei.

Ma non avrebbe mai immaginato, neppure nelle sue fantasie più sfrenate, che _per davvero_ loro due si fossero già incontrati.

«Oh, sapevo che eravamo predestinati, Sebastian caro! Lo sentivo che il nostro legame era più profondo di quanto tu non volessi ammettere!» esclamò divertita, sfiorando con la punta dell’indice una guancia del ragazzo.

«Un legame che si presenterebbe sotto i peggiori auspici, se davvero non fosse soltanto una semplice coincidenza» replicò Sebastian, apprestandosi a smentire l’entusiasmo del suo interlocutore con un certo compiacimento.

«Dopotutto, quel Grell Sutcliffe condusse mio zio alla morte sapendo di infilarlo in un vicolo cieco e non fece nulla per salvarsi né per salvare lui. Fu un suicidio volontario, ne erano entrambi perfettamente consapevoli. Mio zio ha sempre inseguito la morte e quella _strana donna_ gli ha offerto il modo più folle e distruttivo di andarsene».

«Ma come fai a non capire la poesia di tutto questo?!» trillò scontenta Grell, scuotendo la testa e aggrappandosi al suo braccio.

«Sono morti insieme, strappati alla vita da un mondo crudele! Due amanti innamorati che hanno affrontato insieme la fine, come Romeo e Giulietta!».

Sebastian tossì clamorosamente, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il profondo disappunto che stava provando.

«Amanti innamorati? La trovo una parola un po’ forte riferita a una relazione senza impegno come la nostra. E, soprattutto, mi riesce difficile credere che tu possa sinceramente amare qualcuno. A parte te stesso, intendo».

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri non si era mai fatto alcuna illusione a proposito dei motivi che avevano spinto Grell ad avvicinarsi a lui: se non avesse avuto quegli occhi innaturalmente rossi, quell’aspetto piacente, se non ci fosse stato il suo passato e quella strana situazione che aveva ben poco di normale a legarli, il ragazzo avrebbe mai mosso un dito per conoscerlo? E gli sarebbe rimasto a fianco così a lungo, soltanto per un sincero sentimento di affetto?

Sebastian lo reputava abbastanza difficile. Grell Sutcliffe sembrava il tipo di persona che si divertiva a giocare con gli altri ricercando prima di tutto e soprattutto il proprio piacere. Finché il suo interlocutore si rivelava interessante, finché sollecitava la sua curiosità e la sua costante voglia di novità, tutto ciò che aveva da offrirgli era un’adorazione tanto prepotente quanto effimera.

In quel momento più che a un Romeo e a una Giulietta, Sebastian si sarebbe paragonato a una Sharāzād sui generis, chiedendosi fino a quando le sue storie avrebbero continuato a interessare e ammansire quella donna che pareva tanto affamato della vita altrui.

«Come sei ingiusto, Sebastian caro! Sempre così sospettoso nei miei riguardi! E dire che io ti ho sempre parlato con tanta sincerità! Non mento mica quando dico che tu sei l’unica persona che non mi ha mai annoiato! Fino a questo momento…».

«Non cambiare mai, Sebastian caro! Resta sempre così interessante e il cuore di questa ragazza così volubile ti resterà sempre fedele!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri ignorò lo scintillio tutt’altro che rassicurante in quel paio di occhi verdi che lo stavano fissando.

«Ma dai, non l’avrei mai detto!».

«Che fossi una ragazza?» esclamò Grell con stizza, già prevedendo la sarcastica battuta del suo interlocutore.

Sebastian la stupì, scuotendo tranquillamente la testa e replicando con gli occhi socchiusi: «Che avessi un cuore».

Quell’affermazione venne accolta da una risata stridula, di quelle che sarebbero state perfette sulle labbra del tipico assassino di un film dell’orrore, un istante prima della cruenta fine di una delle sue vittime.

«Quanti complimenti in un pomeriggio solo, Sebastian caro! Se continui così potresti farmi arrossire! E tu lo sai quanto amo il rosso, no?» sussurrò Grell aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.

«A rischio di ripetermi, io invece il rosso lo detesto. Lo trovo un colore chiassoso» tagliò corto Sebastian, districandosi a stento da un abbraccio che pareva non lasciargli alcuno scampo.

«Ti farò cambiare idea, vedrai! Ti toglierò il vizio di metterti quei brutti abiti scuri che ti rendono tanto smorto! I ragazzi interessanti come te devono vestirsi di rosso, Sebastian caro!».

Una smorfia di disappunto si dipinse sul volto del ragazzo alla sola immagine di se stesso inguainato in qualcuno degli assurdi abiti appartenenti all’altro.

Non ci credeva nel destino, Sebastian Michaelis. Per lui anche quella foto, quei racconti, quei nomi non erano altro che coincidenze. Molto inquietanti ma soltanto coincidenze.

E poi, sarebbe stato immensamente soddisfacente dimostrare a Grell Sutcliffe quanto poco il destino avesse a che fare con loro, come sarebbero sopravvissuti a quella presunta _morte romantica_ ritornando alla monotona routine delle loro vite.

Sempre se la noia non fosse sopraggiunta prima ammazzando, lei sì, ogni loro divertimento.

**_«_ _Our footsteps in the frost_ **   
**_G_ _o back as far as I can see_ **   
_**I would have paid any cost** _   
**_B_ _ecause it meant everything to me»_ **


End file.
